The Problem
by writeaddict
Summary: Kurt and Puck dated; they had a brief summer fling. Now Blaine is in the picture and Noah has decided he wants Kurt back. And he's willing to do a lot to get him. Eventual Kurt/Puck/Blaine, I think.
1. Chapter 1

The Problem

Chapter 1

Kurt dragged Blaine into a secluded hallway at McKinley before kissing him. They had a few minutes before they had to be in glee and he wanted to take advantage of every moment. He was… happy. He had awesome friends, a boyfriend that adored him, and Karofsky was gone. There really wasn't much more he could ask for–that wasn't fashion related.

He pressed himself tighter against his boyfriend as he deepened the kiss and slipped a hand in Blaine's hair. He really thought that he didn't need so much gel but he had yet to convince him. It was a work in progress. But he didn't really mind that either. Aside from the over usage of hair product, Blaine was incredible. He was sweet, cared about his interests and even mostly shared them, and didn't push for more than what Kurt wanted to give. And right now, right now Kurt wanted to take it slow.

Yes, he was a growing boy and had needs, urges, but this was something he didn't want to mess up. Every time he remembered 'The Talk' his father gave him he felt vaguely guilty but he had realized his father had a point. It had to mean something or it got messed up or both parties involved got hurt. He had learned that. _Blaine_ had to mean something so he was happy to take it as slow as they both needed. He wanted his senior year to be magic and it was close as it was to get with Blaine in the picture.

He pulled the darker skinned boy closer as one hand caressed his back and felt him shiver. Kurt smiled. He was nibbling on Blaine's lower lip and sucking it into his mouth when he heard a bang near his head. He started, jerking away from Blaine and looked up to find Puck frowning at them.

"No one wants to see you two making out," Puck sneered, "So whenever you're ready you can join the rest of us in glee club."

Puck disappeared down the hallway and Blaine frowned after him, "What the hell is his problem?"

Kurt looked down before grabbing Blaine's hand and tugging him in the direction Puck had gone. "I don't know. Let's get going. It seems we lost track of time."

Kurt had to wait till after school the next day to see Noah alone.

"What the hell is your problem?"

Puck ignored him and kept walking towards his truck.

Kurt felt his blood rush to his ears. "Don't walk away from me, Noah Puckerman! I don't know what your issue is but we are going to solve it right now," he hissed, "I've had enough!"

Puck turned around and glared at him. Kurt took an automatic step back before realizing what he did and moving forward again. Puck glared harder when he saw the action. "Yeah? Well I've had enough of you flaunting your relationship with Blaine in my face!" Puck took a step closer to him, "I want you back."

Kurt blinked in shock. "What?"

"I want you back. Dump Blaine."

Kurt scoffed, "Do you even hear yourself? Is this some kind of joke? We dated–if you would call it that–over a year ago. I like Blaine and _he_ is my boyfriend, so _no_, I'm not leaving him. You need to get over it. I can't believe _you_ of all people tried to bring this up again."

When he got home that night he received a call. He picked up his iPhone and smiled when he saw who the caller was.

"Hi, Blaine."

"Hey. What are you doing this weekend?"

"Nothing much. On Sunday I'll be with my dad in the garage. Why? Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Maybe. Would you say yes if I was?"

Kurt giggled. "You know I would."

"Then I guess I am." He could hear the smile in Blaine's voice.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

"Then how am I supposed to plan my outfit?"

"It's nothing too fancy, dress casual."

Kurt pursed his lips. "Fine."

"So…"

He picked up the hesitance in Blaine's voice, "What's wrong?"

"I saw you talking to Puck today. Did you find out what was wrong with him?"

Kurt held back a sigh, he should have known seeing Noah briefly would come back to bite him. He really didn't want to answer but he didn't believe in lying, it would only mess up their relationship and Blaine deserved to know the truth.

"Blaine, Noah and I dated the summer before junior year. We weren't really that close, it was mostly fooling around, and he wanted nothing to do with me by the time the school year started. Apparently he wants me back."

Kurt Hummel watched the fight playing out in front of him with equal parts fascination and annoyance. Blaine and Puck were going at it right in front of him–and everyone else in glee club– and he was worried this was going to result in bloodshed. Blaine was stronger than he looked for all that niceness and his even temper. He couldn't believe that this was really happening– that his actions had caused this. His conversation with Noah had only made things worse and now it was like Puck was actively looking to pick a fight whenever possible with he and Blaine. What it really came down to at the end of the day was that Kurt Hummel had a headache, and it wasn't about to go away anytime soon.

A/N: And this is my new story. I always see Puck/Kurt or Blaine/Kurt but never a Kurt/Puck/Blaine, so I decided to write one myself. This story probably won't be too long unless I get a lot of feedback or am inspired. I hope you enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Blaine Anderson was…surprised. And a little bit worried– no a lot worried. He had just gotten off the phone with his boyfriend and found out some interesting things. Things it seemed like the rest of the glee club didn't know. Which was…interesting. Secrets had a way of exploding out of the closet, so to speak, in the worst way and situation possible in the glee club. And no one knew about Puck and Kurt, even though more than a year had passed.

How _had_ they been able to keep it a secret that long and did that mean it was important to them? Yeah, so he was worried. He knew Puck could be a nice guy and that he protected his friends so why weren't they still together and just how far had they gotten? After Kurt told him they had fooled around he had tried to ask but Kurt had gotten that tone of voice he got when he didn't want to talk about something anymore. There was no help from those quarters.

Blaine didn't know how he hadn't seen it before. The looks they sometimes exchanged, how Kurt was the only one that could talk sense into Puck and get him to _listen_, the tension in the air between the two of them. He had just assumed it was because the two of them were friends, but now he knew better. But Puck had slept with a lot of people and he didn't really seem to respect them after so did that mean they hadn't slept together or did it mean Kurt meant more to him than anyone else he had slept with? Enough that he wanted to give things another shot? He paced his room. What on earth should he do? He doubted he could make this situation better. It had taken him forever to admit that he liked Kurt and to go after him. He didn't have that swaggering confidence like Puck did when it came to things like this, he didn't have any experience when it came to things like this– Kurt was his first, and only if he had his way, boyfriend.

Blaine shook himself mentally. Kurt didn't need his insecurities on top of everything else right now. He needed a supportive boyfriend, and that's what he would be. He needed to believe in Kurt because if Kurt wanted to get back with Puck or if he liked him then he would have told Blaine. And he hadn't said anything along those lines so Blaine was pretty certain that Kurt wanted to be with him and he wasn't going to give Kurt a reason to change his mind.

Line break-line break-line break-line break-line break

A couple of days later Blaine picked Kurt up for their date.

"So what are we doing?"

Blaine smiled, he really loved Kurt– and loved spending as much time as he could with him. Things would be okay. "Well, there are two options. The first is going on a picnic, I found the perfect spot that overlooks the town and will give us some privacy but we have to hike a bit to get there. The second option is bowling."

"Hmmm," Kurt looked down at his feet, Blaine followed his gaze and saw stylish ankle cut boots. He wondered which designer they were. "I don't have the footwear to go hiking."

"That's why I'm still in front of your house. If you'd like to hike a little you can get the appropriate shoes, if not we can go bowling."

Kurt pouted, "I really wish you told me this before, I could have coordinated my outfit, now I have to change the entire thing."

"We can go bowling if you'd like."

Kurt shook his head before leaning over and kissing him. Blaine melted just a little bit. "No. I want to do the picnic and hiking with you. Give me ten minutes to change?"

Blaine nodded and Kurt rushed into the house.

Break/Break/Break/Break

Blaine smiled when Kurt gasped as he took in the view, he had been successful in finding the perfect spot that would give them the privacy to do whatever they wanted to without slurs being thrown their way. He knew that the constant hatred in Lima towards homosexuality got to Kurt no matter the strong face he put on and his pride and openness in being gay. It had been that thought that let him come up with this idea for their date. Just the two of them together, able to relax without anyone bothering them (because no one wanted to come out all this way). It helped that the view was spectacular; Lima didn't know what they were missing in a lot of ways. He wasn't expecting Kurt to jump on him and kiss him, laughing. He stumbled back a little from their combined weight before he regained his balance and hugged his boyfriend back. He loved seeing Kurt smile. He opened up the picnic basket he had set on the ground earlier and started arranging the blankets and food. He set up his iPod in a speaker doc and set it on shuffle.

After they finished eating, the strains of a song caught Blaine's attention.

_You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
>Oooh.. see that girl, watch that scene, diggin' the Dancing Queen<em>

"Remember this song?" Blaine whispered. He got up and extended a hand to Kurt. "Dance with me."

Kurt shook his head but accepted the hand, "I can't believe you're really doing this," he started swaying with Blaine.__

_Friday night and the lights are low  
>Looking out for the place to go<br>Where they play the right music, getting in the swing  
>You come to look for a king<br>Anybody could be that guy  
>Night is young and the music's high<br>With a bit of rock music, everything is fine  
>You're in the mood for a dance<br>And when you get the chance_

_You are the Dancing Queen, young and sweet, only seventeen  
>Dancing Queen, feel the beat, from the tambourine oh yeah<br>You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
>Oooh.. see that girl, watch that scene, diggin' the Dancing Queen<em>

_You're a teaser, you turn 'em on  
>Leave 'em burning and then you're gone<br>Looking out for another, anyone will do  
>You're in the mood for a dance<br>And when you get the chance_

_You are the Dancing Queen, young and sweet, only seventeen  
>Dancing Queen, feel the beat from the tambourine oh yeee<br>You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
>Oooh.. see that girl, watch that scene, diggin' the Dancing Queen<em>

_Diggin the Dancing Queen_

They sat back down after the song finished playing, laughing.

"Wow, it feels like such a long time since that happened even though it was not so long ago. I was so embarrassed."

"You had nothing to be embarrassed about," Blaine responded, "You were amazing and made those haters eat that vote at junior prom."

The next song started playing and Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand before singing to him.

_You're beautiful, more beautiful than the first day we met, _

_It's magical and I love you more each day with every breath _

_When I look at you, I can see forever in your eyes_

_When I fell for you, you caught me like I was a falling star _

_You know it's true, I wanna be with you no matter where you are _

_I already knew, that we were always meant to be _

_Oh, loving you is just like the air that I breathe _

_It comes to me so naturally, it's easier than 123 _

_You're incredible, you're super women in so many ways_

_You're powerful, you're a vision of a what perfect is to me _

_And you do it all, with a smile upon your face, yeah_

_And I promise you, I'll never, ever make you cry_

_We'll tell the truth, we'll never ever speak one lie _

_I wanna love you, until the end of time, yeah_

_Loving you is just like the air that I breathe_

_It comes to me so naturally, it's easier than 123_

_Loving you, it's just like a sweet melody_

_It comes to me so naturally, it's easier than 123  
><em>

_Loving you so easy, it comes naturally to me _

_I don't even have to try, it comes effortlessly _

_I knew it when I saw you that we were meant to be, baby _

_You're everything to me!  
><em>

_Loving you, it's just like a sweet melody_

_It comes to me so naturally, it's easier than 123_

_Loving you is just like the air that I breath_

_It comes to me so naturally, it's easier than 123_

_Loving you, it's just like a sweet melody_

_It comes to me so naturally, it's easier than 123_

_It's so easy to love you_

"I love you."

Kurt smiled and kissed him, "Me too."

Blaine deepened the kiss, and they both feel backwards onto the blanket. He rolled on top of Kurt and pressed as tightly against him as he could. The thought that he was the one with Kurt, the only one Kurt was letting do this to him, the only one breathing Kurt's air aroused him beyond belief.

He groaned into the kiss as his boyfriend nibbled on his bottom lip and ground his hips down, breath hitching at the delicious friction. He wanted so much more.

Blaine nibbled his way down Kurt's pale neck and worked a hand under his shirt. He sucked and laved on the sweet smelling skin, leaving a hickie, as Kurt writhed and gasped beneath him.

Kurt pushed against him and he grinded his hips into his boyfriends again. If he wasn't careful he wouldn't last long.

He felt the push again. "Blaine, Blaine, stop."

He frowned and lifted his head, stilling his hips.

"Hmmm, what is it?"

"We can't do this here. I have no desire to go back home with cum in my pants. Let's go back to your place."

Blaine was in full agreement with whatever Kurt wanted as long as they didn't have to stop. They could continue this later. "Alright, let go."

Break/Break/Break

When Puck was still bothering them the following Monday and 'accidentally' shoved him into a wall in glee club, Blaine lost his shit. He pushed back from the wall and decked the teen. The look of complete shock on the taller teens face was fully satisfying in a primal way and wholly worth whatever injuries he would get. The next hit connected with his face. He could automatically tell that it had busted his lip. He vaguely heard yelling in the background, something about them stopping, Kurt's voice was the loudest. He was ignored in favour of the rushing in Blaine's ears, it would feel so good to give Puck some back. He smiled, revealing bloody teeth. Oh, it was on.

A/N: And here's chapter 2, if you guys like it please review.

Songs are: Dancing Queen by ABBA and 123 by Craig Smart


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Puck was a badass motherfucker. Literally.

He broke people and rubbed salt in the wound by fucking their mothers, or he broke them after–he wasn't picky. And there was nothing they could do about it.

He had chicks making appointments to get fucked and his cool factor was off the charts. So why wouldn't Kurt even look at him?

They had an awesome summer, over a year ago, and now Puck wanted it back. He didn't want the same old boring females, it wasn't the same after Kurt had rocked his world– he had just needed some time to experiment to figure that out. So he let Kurt know his interest in the same way he had let all the other ladies; it was a foolproof method. He went up to him and told him he wanted him. At that point the panties dropped and the girl in question bent over.

Instead he was flat out rejected. Rejected.

That had never happened to him, not even Quinn had been able to hold out–she had just managed to get them to a room.

Puck wasn't hurt that he had been shot down and practically laughed at. No, he was pissed. And that meant they needed to pay. Even if it wasn't necessarily Blaine's fault that Kurt liked him and he shouldn't be pissing off the guy he was trying to get to date him. That's right. He would have even been willing to date Hummel. It had been mind blowing while they were together and that could only get better with time and anger between them. That shit was like wine, it got better with age and anger only fed it, it made sure that you weren't forgotten–that you made an impact.

Yeah, every single girl that he had slept with at his deadbeat school would remember him– and not just because he had taken most of their virginities. He was Puck-zilla, come on, there was no way he was committing to anyone. He couldn't _be_ tamed by anyone.

Funny that the one person he was willing to make the effort for didn't want him. Why didn't he want him? He was clearly better than the virgin Kurt was with now. Did Hobbit 2 even _know_ how to do anything in bed?

So he was pissed, and had reasonable right to be. Yeah, he knew four syllable words so everyone who thought he wasn't smart could suck it. School was for losers and he couldn't be bothered with it.

So yeah, he had gotten pissed and shoved the short kid into a wall. Was it even natural to be that short? You'd think that being that rich his parents would be able to feed him.

The point was, Blaine was sorta badass. He definitely wasn't expecting the punch the kid threw at him, and he expected it to hurt even less. The kid had a wicked arm, that hit would definitely leave a shiner. It also gave him a reason to beat the living shit out of him.

Puck wasn't quite sure what happened but the fight ended with Kurt sitting on him and yelling at Blaine to stop.

Kurt got up and glared at he and Blaine. He just glared at Blaine, it wasn't right to still be hitting a man while he was down and someone else was sitting on him.

"Apologize."

"What?" he protested, "You can't expect me to say sorry to him when he hit me too," he said nodding at Blaine.

"Both of you will apologize to each other," Kurt's glare could have frozen water, "And he wouldn't have hit you, Puck, if you hadn't started it."

When Kurt continued to stand there, glaring at them, with his hands on his hips they mumbled apologies to each other.

"You two will follow me to my car and you will do it now. I can't believe the two of you started fighting in glee club like that! I thought you both were more mature and wouldn't act like Neanderthals but apparently I was wrong."

Puck followed Kurt as he stomped towards his car with Blaine trailing behind him. He wasn't dumb; he could tell when he was being used as cannon fodder, or at least a shield.

Kurt stopped abruptly in front of his car and turned to face them.

"Get in," his voice was flat, he threw a pack of baby wipes at them, "Clean up first, if either of you get blood in my car I will emasculate you."

Break/Break/Break

When they arrived at Kurt's housed, he brought them up to his room.

"Boys, shirts off."

Puck and Blaine took of their shirts and Puck found himself checking out the other guy. Blaine was toned. He was muscular in a way that wasn't obvious; he was wiry. He preened in his head knowing he had Blaine beat with his six-pack abs. Kurt stepped into the bathroom and returned with a basket filled with bandages and little containers.

"What's that?" Puck asked.

Kurt shot him a sardonic look as if asking 'really?' and replied, "My first aid kit."

Puck felt the first stirrings of annoyance run through him, "I know. Why is it so big?"

Kurt ignored him and looked at them both before saying, "I'm going downstairs for some ice packs. If I come back to see you two fighting, I'll kick you both out."

He returned moments later with the ice packs in his hands wrapped in towels and went up to Blaine. Kurt prodded at his swollen lip for a bit, earning a hiss and nodded.

"It's not too bad, ice it for a bit and then I have some cream you can put on it that will bring down the swelling a bit and prevent any scars. Put the rest of ice on your ribs."

Kurt handed Blaine a couple of ice packs and threw some to Puck, "I'm not even going to say anything to you since you know what to do with those," he said, indicating to the icepacks, "Both of you leave those on for twenty minutes."

Kurt headed out the room again.

"Where are you going?" Puck asked.

"I don't want to be around the two of you right now and you honestly don't deserve my company. So I'm going to make dinner and you two are going to stay up here where I can't see you. Be aware that I'll know if you do anything stupid so don't even try to fight again because if you think I'm angry now it will be nothing compared to what I will be if you guys give yourselves more injuries."

After Kurt exited his room, Puck waited for a little while before turning to Blaine and sneering.

"You are in my way."

Blaine didn't even bat an eyelash. "And if it's Kurt you want, I'm afraid I'm going to stay there. I would appreciate it if you didn't speak to me. I'd rather not make Kurt more upset."

Puck scoffed, "You're so whipped."

Blaine laughed, "And you're not? What do you think you're doing now, besides trying to break up two people in love? I bet Kurt could bend you right over. You're such a manwhore that I bet it doesn't even take much from anybody. Do you even have any respect for yourself or other people?"

Puck watched Blaine, heard the inflection in his voice, saw the way he frowned when he said manwhore, and smiled. Found it. "I respect people that earn it, and you're not one of them. But you're right. Did you know I took his virginity? It was amazing, some of the best sex I ever had. Kurt's insatiable in bed, when we were together we constantly had sex, everywhere– including this room. But here you are, still a virgin. That makes me wonder if _you_ are enough, if you two are as strong as you say you are if Kurt won't share something as important as sex with you when you've been together so long."

He watched the doubt float across Blaine's face before it was masked. "And who said we haven't had sex?" Blaine asked.

"You would have said something way earlier if you had."

"And so what if we haven't had sex? Did you think that maybe you gave Kurt negative emotions toward sex? That because you he wants to take things slow so that it actually _means_ something for once?"

Puck felt a flash of anger. Sure, he liked sex but that didn't mean he didn't treat his partners well no matter how short they lasted. Every single one of them was willing and knew what they were getting into when they were with him; Kurt wasn't an exception.

"Don't make it more than it is. I know for a fact that Kurt loves sex, add on that he's a teen just like me means he wants it all the time. If he could have sex with me when he didn't even know me and he loves you but still hasn't then he probably just doesn't want you– or at least not enough. You think about that."

Kurt came back into the room and looked at the two of them suspiciously. "What were the two of you just talking about?"

"Nothing of importance," Puck replied, "Just a difference in opinion about timelines."

When Kurt started bandaging Blaine up and coddling the little midget while ignoring him, Puck whined. "Why do you help him first? He was the one that was still hitting me while you were sitting on me. It's just not right to still be hitting a man when he's already down."

Kurt huffed in annoyance and turned to glare at him, "I don't know. Because he's my boyfriend, because his name comes first alphabetically, pick something!"

Puck inwardly grinned. He hated being ignored, angry attention was better than nothing and he was willing to take what he could get. Plus Kurt looked deliciously hot when he was all flushed and angry.

When Kurt left the room to resume making dinner, he glanced at Blaine. "I'm going to get him, you know."

Blaine smiled grimly at him. "No you won't. Even if I'm not with him in the foreseeable future, you're forgetting a few things."

"And what am I forgetting?"

"Kurt doesn't _trust_ you, he doesn't _like_ you, and _you_ broke up with him. The last one alone is enough to make sure he's never with you again–he's not so big on second chances when it comes to things like this– but the first two are pretty important too."

Puck froze. Blaine…Blaine had bite. Seems like he was more than just a rich little brat. He hadn't really thought of it but the midget had valid points. He could work around the first two but Kurt didn't really trust him anymore. His attention was brought back to Blaine when the hobbit turned so Puck could only see his back. "_Now_," Blaine's voice was soft, "I'd appreciate it if you didn't talk to me."

A/N: So this is chapter 3. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review.


End file.
